Adnap Ertiam
by JuStarTine
Summary: "Seul face au miroir, Mathieu venait de prononcer son nom et sentit une sueur froide lui couler dans le dos. Si seulement un simple appel avait le pouvoir de Le faire revenir […]. Réel ou pas, il avait tant de questions à lui poser, tant de regrets à lui avouer..." [OS SLG 104] Mathieu / Maître Panda.


Bonjour à tous ! Je reviens avec un OS inspiré du **SLG n°104** – que je vous recommande de visionner pour comprendre l'histoire qui va suivre.

J'avais envie de faire quelque chose d'un peu drama alors j'ai apporté des modifications à l'ambiance et au déroulement de la scène.

 **Disclameur** **:** Les personnages et l'idée initiale ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Mathieu Sommet et Alex Tromso.

Je réponds avec grand plaisir aux reviews. Je suis également ouverte à la critique du moment que celle-ci est un minimum justifiée. ;-)

Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

 **Adnap Ertiam**

\- Bah je vais te le prouver tout de suite, tu vas voir !

\- N'oublie pas que pour contrer l'invocation, il faut dire son nom à l'envers.

\- Merci, mec !

Mathieu sortit du champ de sa caméra. Mais rien ne lui aurait semblé parfait s'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de s'amuser avec son neuf millimètres – qu'il sortait d'on ne sait où – juste avant. Il s'éclipsa ensuite d'un pas décidé en direction de la salle d'eau tandis que le doux claquement du coup de feu tiré avec tous ses remerciements sur le Gamin retentissait encore dans son crâne. Il avait lancé son défi sur un coup de sang, plus pour avoir le plaisir de désillusionner son alter-ego naïf que pour donner du poids à son incrédulité face à tous ces phénomènes paranormaux qui, il le savait, étaient parfaitement sordides. L'horoscope, il voulait bien, mais une invocation vaudoue digne d'une soirée pyjama de mômes... Et puis quoi encore ? Le retour de l'Homme à la cravate ? Il avait tout vu. Une fois de plus, il allait se délecter de la situation lors de laquelle il reviendrait se poster devant le Gamin avec un regard méprisant et lui annoncerait sèchement que ce dernier voyait des chimères. L'humilier un peu plus, c'était ce qu'il désirait.

Cependant, c'est alors que Mathieu arpentait le couloir de son appartement virtuel qu'il se demanda si ce qu'il s'apprêtait à réaliser était bien utile. Prendre part à ce jeu lui paraissait même dérisoire. De surcroît, il savait très pertinemment que son avis était fondé alors pourquoi cherchait-il à le prouver ? Cependant, il s'était engagé et ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière, ou ce serait lui qui passerait pour un abruti. La main posée sur la poignée de la porte qu'il cherchait, il se figea, pensif. Pourquoi s'embêterait-il à tenter une telle idiotie ? Cela le vexait intérieurement d'en arriver à une telle extrémité. Le gosse n'avait même pas eu le courage de l'accompagner tant il était ancré dans sa superstition – même si le coup de feu y était aussi pour quelque chose. Le garçon ne pourrait donc pas vérifier la véracité de ce qu'il lui affirmerait. Et puis, de toute façon, Mathieu savait que sa raison l'emportait.

Alors pourquoi désirait-il tant essayer ?

Une voix intérieure lui susurrait d'entrer. Était-ce la curiosité ? L'adrénaline ? Ou la bêtise, peut-être ? Quelque chose le poussait à essayer et il se sentit déchiré entre sa conscience qui lui criait que cela ne mènerait à rien et cette instinct infantile qui le dévorait.

Se maudissant de se retrouver abaissé au même niveau intellectuel que son semblable au t-shirt rouge, le jeune homme abaissa la poignée d'un geste rageur et entra en coup de vent dans la pièce, bien décidé à en finir au plus vite avec cette mascarade. Un furtif coup d'œil en arrière et il referma le panneau de bois. Puis il tourna la clé dans la serrure : il ne s'agissait pas qu'un individu fasse irruption dans la pièce au moment où son originel parlerait tout seul à son reflet. Il fit ensuite deux pas dans la pièce et se ravisa : justement, devait-il la tourner, cette clé ? On ne savait jamais au cas où...

Saisi d'un doute soudain, il revint sur ses pas et actionna alors le mécanisme dans un sens, puis dans l'autre, puis encore dans l'autre, verrouillant et déverrouillant la porte à plusieurs reprises, ne sachant choisir entre laisser son ego intact ou prendre une précaution qui le ferait sauter à pieds joints dans le jeu du garçon à la casquette. Conscient du ridicule que prenait son manège et du temps qu'il perdait vainement ainsi, il opta pour la deuxième solution, ce qui eut pour effet de l'excéder encore plus. Lui qui voulait en finir vite, le voilà qui se ralentissait lui-même. Oh ! et puis si quelqu'un entrait dans le pire des cas, il rejetterait la faute sur le Gamin. Il s'imagina alors les yeux de Jeanne posés sur lui et pensa que cette dernière devait bien rire de ses manières à ce moment précis. Mais tout cela n'avait plus d'importance : à présent que son amour-propre avait été anéanti dès qu'il avait franchi le seuil de la pièce, autant ne pas faire les choses à moitié.

Toujours en colère, il s'approcha du lavabo à sa droite et s'y appuya des deux mains, les yeux rivés sur le petit miroir rectangulaire face à lui. La surface lisse lui renvoya l'image d'un type coiffé d'un chapeau que la solitude occasionnée par la situation rendait tout à fait risible, à tel point que Mathieu ne voulut pas s'avouer que c'était son reflet. Il avait simplement l'air ridicule et il ressentit le besoin de rehausser sa propre estime au cas où quelqu'un serait en train de l'espionner :

\- C'est vraiment stupide !

« Bon. Qui vais-je inviter à la fête ? pensa-t-il avec ironie. _L_ a Dame Blanche, Jack l'éventreur ou le Petit Chaperon Rouge ? » Si tant est que ce dernier aussi veuille sa peau...

Une vague de personnages tous plus mythiques les uns que les autres déferla dans son esprit tandis qu'il fixait sans conviction le reflet de ses yeux bleus face à lui. Et puis, il lui vint un visage avec ce même regard, une connaissance. Sur l'instant, il ne sut pas s'il s'agissait de la personne qu'il désirait revoir plus que n'importe qui ou bien celle qu'il haïssait au point de vouloir l'oublier à jamais. Mais il ne s'était toujours pas décidé que les mots lui avaient déjà échappé :

 _\- Maître Panda, Maître Panda, Maître Panda._

A peine les eut-il prononcés que l'émotion le submergea et sa voix se brisa. Il n'avait jamais prononcé Son nom avec autant d'appréhension et d'affection mélangés. Depuis que son alter-ego indépendantiste l'avait menacé et rejeté sans empathie, Mathieu avait décidé de vivre et continuer son émission comme s'Il n'avait jamais été là. Il avait enterré profondément Son souvenir dans un recoin éloigné de son esprit. Sur ce monticule où il l'avait enfoui, il avait hurlé, craché, blasphémé en espérant qu'Il ne reviendrait jamais. L'originel l'avait noyé sous un flot de chagrin qui s'était bientôt mu en haine. L'odieuse trahison de son ancien camarade avait laissé en lui une plaie béante qui avait peu à peu cicatrisé, à tel point que lorsque le vidéaste avait retrouvé le courage de parler de Lui par la suite, c'était avec un masque de cynisme indifférent. Sa mort présumée l'avait laissé de marbre, tout comme son retour d'ailleurs. La dernière fois qu'Il s'était manifesté, c'était pour lui proposer de Le rejoindre en tant que « vassal ». Mais son créateur avait bien compris qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un pacte de réconciliation, mais bien d'une nouvelle menace jetée à sa figure en guise de preuve de son omniprésence.

Et malgré tout cela, c'était dans sa salle de bain, seul devant un miroir, un simple miroir, que sa blessure s'était rouverte. A présent, alors que le jeune homme n'en avait rien eu à faire de Lui pendant des mois, voilà qu'il avait besoin de Le revoir, de Lui parler, de prendre de Ses nouvelles et peut-être aussi de Lui confier toute la peine qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis Son départ, mais surtout de lui demander « Pourquoi ? » Peu lui importait s'Il voulait sa mort.

Seul face au miroir, Mathieu venait de prononcer son nom et sentit une sueur froide lui couler dans le dos. Si seulement un simple appel avait le pouvoir de Le faire revenir...

Mais l'espoir laissa aussitôt place à la désillusion. Cela lui fit une sensation étrange d'entendre sa voix percer le silence. Les mots avaient sonné faux à ses oreilles dès l'instant où il les avait formulés. C'était comme s'ils avaient été constitués de rien et jetés inutilement sur la surface réfléchissante. Ils avaient retenti dans la pièce et s'étaient heurtés aux barrières d'une cage invisible qui rendit Mathieu plus seul que jamais. Cela le ramena à son idée initiale comme quoi ce qu'il venait de faire était absurde et il s'en voulut. Il s'en voulut terriblement d'avoir cru, l'espace d'un instant, à ses sottises d'invocations tissées de tromperies et de mensonges. Depuis le début, il s'était laissé attiré dans la salle d'eau pour Le revoir et, pendant quelques secondes infimes, il s'était ouvert dans l'espoir naïf que cela fonctionne. Mais quel espoir ? Il n'y en avait plus. Ça n'avait pas réussi. Comment avait-il pu se montrer aussi fragile ? Indigné, il maudit le Gamin et sa crédulité sans bornes, mais par-dessus tout, il se maudit lui-même. Suite à cela, le jeune homme se vit mal revenir devant les autres et affronter leurs regards en sachant ce qu'il venait de tenter. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver confronté aux questions du plus jeune et encore moins se faire chambrer par Jeanne.

Profondément humilié et déçu, Mathieu se renferma aussitôt dans sa coquille qui faisait de lui un personnage insensible et sarcastique aux yeux du monde. Il venait de redevenir le présentateur condescendant à qui il ressemblait au quotidien.

\- Rien !

Il n'avait passé que trop de temps dans cet endroit. Les yeux dans le vague, il amorça un demi-tour... et sentit son cœur sombrer dans sa poitrine.

La stupeur le saisit tandis qu'il contenait un mouvement de recul. Un frissonnement lui parcourut l'échine alors que tout le décor autour de lui se brouillait pour ne faire ressortir qu'un assortiment de blanc et de noir. Il n'y avait pas de miroir face à lui, mais son regard rencontra des yeux aussi adamantins que les siens.

 _Il_ se tenait là, tel un revenant dans un coin de la pièce, droit et la mine altière, presque insolente. Les yeux de l'apparition fixaient leur créateur de manière arrogante et la salutation avait été lancée sur un ton provocateur et hautain, comme pour ériger d'entrée de jeu une barrière entre eux deux, une distance calculée.

Cela déstabilisa Mathieu mais à quoi pouvait-il s'attendre d'autre ? Malgré cela, le Panda semblait ne pas avoir complètement tourné la page et son originel sentit son cœur se serrer à cette idée. Une immense liesse mêlée de crainte qu'il tenta de dissimuler du mieux qu'il put s'empara de lui. _Il_ était là ! Après tout ce temps vécu séparément, son ancien camarade était enfin à deux mètres de lui. Et si ce n'était qu'une hallucination ? Peut-être l'ancien schizophrène était-il en train de rêver ? Réel ou pas, Mathieu avait tant de questions à lui poser, tant de regrets à lui avouer... L'attitude du Panda laissait supposer qu'il était disposé à discuter, mais non sans préserver une certaine distance, spécifiée par son air légèrement accusateur qui semblait le juger pour l'avoir invoqué de la sorte. Ce pourquoi Mathieu préféra opter pour une attitude nonchalante :

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais éviter de dire ce qu'il vient de se passer au Gamin ? Il va me le ressortir pendant des semaines...

Il ne s'attendait pas à une transformation si rapide de la part de l'autre mais l'expression du Panda s'adoucit subitement. Ce dernier abaissa son visage et ses yeux se firent plus brillants, emprunts à un sentiment de nostalgie profonde qui venait de refaire surface alors que son regard se noyait dans celui de son créateur. Sa moue attristée laissa transparaître un regret tandis qu'il semblait se remémorer les bons moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble à composer et tourner des vidéos, dans une époque antérieure à présent bien lointaine.

\- Oh ! Pas de soucis. Moi aussi je le hais, affirma-t-il avec de la compassion dans le regard.

C'est alors que Mathieu le reconnut. Pendant ce court instant, son interlocuteur n'était plus un sombre empereur habité par la soif de pouvoir et de vengeance, mais bien le Maître Panda que le vidéaste avait toujours connu, le mélomane au cœur tendre, passionné de poèmes et de chansons, l'adorable animal capable d'aimer, de voir le bon et de pardonner. Lui et Mathieu avaient beau être différents, ils gardaient des points communs et partageaient toujours un avis proche. Finalement, la distance n'avait pas rompu tous leurs liens.

A ce moment précis, une chandelle d'espoir se ralluma pour Mathieu. L'ami qu'il connaissait n'était peut-être pas perdu. Il voulut alors se libérer du poids qui l'oppressait, confier à son ancien acolyte la peine causée par sa longue absence et aussi savoir s'il en avait été de même pour lui. Mais pas une once d'émotion ne parvint à percer sa coquille protectrice. Alors, il conserva son expression détachée, comme si tout ne s'agissait que d'une banale discussion entre deux vieux amis qui ne s'étaient pas croisés depuis longtemps :

\- On le hait tous, mec. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? La domination du monde, mon extermination... tout ça, tout ça...

Une fois encore, les traits du Panda se métamorphosèrent et l'image de son camarade de toujours s'effaça pour à nouveau laisser la place à un autre, un inconnu, lui aussi complètement détaché de la situation. Une expression qui ne lui seyait pas.

\- Oh, ça avance pas mal. Je t'ai dis que j'avais recruté le Prof ?

Il aurait très bien pu parler de l'achat d'un nouveau kigurumi qu'il n'y aurait eu aucune différence de ton. Néanmoins, il affichait un sourire fier qui se voulait provocateur, sûrement pour guetter l'effet que cela produirait.

Le Prof... Encore un autre qui n'avait pas ressurgi dans la vie de Mathieu depuis un bon moment. Bien sûr, ce dernier savait que le scientifique se languissait dans un pan de son esprit et que, tôt ou tard, il sortirait de son silence. La nouvelle de sa trahison aurait dû ébranler son originel. Pire encore, l'anéantir. Mais il n'en fut rien. Il ne craignait rien et pensa même que le Prof aurait mieux sa place dans le camp rebelle que dans le sien. Au final, la seule chose qui le surprit fut d'entendre son nom, qui avait été gardé au silence pendant les trois années qui précédaient. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, de toute façon. Cependant, le jeune homme ne fut pas moins stupéfait de la facilité avec laquelle les mots fusèrent de sa bouche :

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas, il était au chômage depuis un petit moment, il tournait en rond...

C'en était même cocasse comme répartie. Et il gardait toujours cette même expression, figée dans l'indifférence.

\- Bon, je suis désolé, mais je ne connais pas trop la convention sociale à adopter pendant une invocation vaudoue, enchaîna son interlocuteur avec une pointe d'ironie.

C'était comme s'il venait soudainement de se rendre compte qu'il en avait sûrement trop dit ou que le temps pressait. Mais peut-être avait-il tenté une plaisanterie pour détourner leur conversation et détendre un peu l'atmosphère. Malgré la loufoquerie de leur discussion, lui et Mathieu s'étaient parlé avec camaraderie et sans aucun geste d'agression, chacun ne pouvant détacher son regard de celui de l'autre. Tous deux semblaient vouloir continuer à échanger, à distendre le temps le plus possible pour rattraper celui qu'ils avaient perdu à vivre dans la haine de l'autre, et ce malgré cette inhibition qui les empêchait de s'avouer tout les regrets qui pesaient sur eux. Alors, ils se les communiquaient d'une manière tacite, car derrière les mots, il y avait un regard, et la parole n'est qu'une mince partie du langage. Mais il était impossible d'oublier. Ce n'était que quelques minutes de répit, une trêve éphémère qui ne durerait pas assez longtemps.

Mathieu lâcha :

\- Tu dois me tuer, je crois...

Il l'avait annoncé avec lassitude, complètement blasé. Vivre ou mourir, quelle importance ? Il s'en foutait royalement. Sa coquille le retenait prisonnier. Il n'arrivait pas... il ne _pouvait_ pas ressentir quoi que ce fut. Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé dans son programme informatique, sa lointaine réalité avait été effacée, comme balayée par un logiciel de nettoyage. Le monde autour de lui était devenu anarchique. Plus rien n'avait de sens et tout était parti sans dessus-dessous. Ses amis le lâchaient, la logique n'avait plus d'emprise, son existence plus d'indépendance et sa vie plus aucune direction. Il n'était plus qu'un pantin destiné à présenter une émission routinière qui renvoyait une image erronée de normalité. Que quelqu'un mette fin à son existence désagrégée n'était peut-être pas plus mal.

\- Tiens, ça tombe bien que tu m'en parles parce que... ça m'arrange !

Une fois encore, le Panda avait rebasculé, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. La véritable personnalité qui dormait sous la capuche du kigurumi n'aurait jamais fait preuve de tant de sarcasme et Mathieu se demanda comment celle-ci avait pu en arriver à un tel point. Il voulut retrouver Maître Panda, celui qu'il connaissait bien, celui qui ne l'aurait jamais désavoué.

Mais _lui-même_ , comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? Devenir si dégoûté, si peu émotif envers sa personne et les autres ? Comment une partie intégrante de son être et de son esprit avait-elle pu se retourner aussi brutalement contre lui ? Où était donc passé cette vie antérieure où chaque chose était à sa place ? Toutes ces questions lui brûlaient les lèvres et, enfin, une faible émotion se peignit sur son visage.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il nous est arrivé, mec ?...

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé, Mathieu ? »_

\- … On était pourtant si proche !

Il avait besoin de se libérer. Même si une explication ne venait pas, il devait extérioriser ses tourments. Peut-être qu'en posant la question, tout deviendrait plus clair ? Peut-être s'agissait-il d'un rêve éveillé dont il n'arrivait pas à émerger ? Pourquoi fallait-il que l'ordre des choses s'en retrouve chamboulé de la sorte ?

L'autre fit une moue de lassitude. Son regard se fit fuyant et brilla de nouveau. Maître Panda était revenu.

\- J'sais pas... Je galère à trouver une femelle, on s'est fait tuer, on vit dans une matrice... Ça crée des tensions.

Il reposa ses yeux, si expressifs, sur Mathieu. Sur son visage, il y avait le trouble, une infinie tristesse et la tentative vaine d'une justification maladroite qui n'expliquait pas tout. Mais surtout, il y avait la demande implicite d'un pardon.

Et le masque tomba.

Son originel comprit que _l'empereur du mal_ était aussi déboussolé que lui. Son indépendance et sa vengeance, il les avait prises sur un coup de tête dans l'espoir que cela effacerait ses tracas : la solitude, la mort et surtout, il espérait que cela lui permettrait de recommencer sa vie de zéro. Tirer un trait sur son passé pour tout oublier et pouvoir repartir, revivre sous une nouvelle facette, c'était ce qu'il avait en tête. Mathieu et SLG étaient les dernières racines qui le rattachaient toujours à son ancienne vie et les éradiquer était pour lui le moyen de tout effacer. Sauf que son créateur et l'émission étaient également ce qui conservait une part de sa personnalité sensée, et le rebelle semblait s'être perdu en chemin : les anéantir, c'était détruire le peu de raison qu'il lui restait encore.

Alors, Mathieu voulut lui dire qu'il y avait une possibilité pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre : les rigolades, les tournages, les chansons et ce sentiment d'appartenir à la même famille, tout pouvait redevenir comme avant. Il pouvait faire attention à ce que le Panda obtienne plus de reconnaissance et de soutien afin qu'il soit heureux, et par conséquent, Mathieu et les autres aussi. Feindre un retour à la normal, c'était redonner un sens à leur vie chamboulée face à la bizarrerie d'Internet. Se serrer les coudes plutôt que se frapper, c'était tenir tête ensemble à la démesure et à leur fatal destin : celui de vivre isolés et déboussolés après leur mort. Découvrir en groupe ce monde à la fois imprévisible mais plein de nouvelles possibilités était une perspective beaucoup plus engageante.

La lueur de l'espoir brilla plus fort et, cette fois-ci, le vidéaste sourit tandis que les mots qui saignaient son cœur le soulageaient enfin :

\- Et si tu revenais parmi nous ? Tu pourrais chanter à nouveau !

C'était un appel, une ultime supplication, celle de la dernière chance.

Maître Panda haussa les épaules. L'atmosphère se détendit instantanément alors qu'un timide sourire de camaraderie étirait ses lèvres.

\- C'est tentant, mec...

Vaincu, il leva les yeux dans le vague avec un air emprunt de nostalgie. L'espace d'un instant, son esprit sembla voyager ailleurs, dans les souvenirs heureux qu'ils avaient partagés, pesant le pour et le contre et s'imaginant sûrement déjà revenir aux côtés de ses alter-ego dans l'émission, pour recommencer comme dans une époque antérieure.

\- T'as... T'as peut-être raison...

Ses pensées filaient seules, un peu décousues et confuses. Le mélomane sembla se laisser entraîner dans ses réflexions et petit à petit se rendre compte que sa désertion était une idée saugrenue qui ne valait plus grand chose face à la proposition de son ancien camarade. Au vu de sa réaction, il semblait même avoir déjà réfléchi à la question auparavant et à présent, son créateur, autrefois son ennemi, lui tendait la main pour un nouveau départ. Alors qu'il parlait, ses plans de conquêtes et de vengeance révolus paraissaient soudain loin derrière lui et le vidéaste pensa avec grand soulagement que leur rivalité prenait fin.

\- Il est peut-être temps pour moi de...

Les yeux de Mathieu lui piquèrent. L'image se troubla. Il n'eut pas le temps de l'écraser d'une main qu'un poids déborda de son œil. Il le sentit dévaler rapidement sa joue avant de s'écraser lourdement sur son pied. Il ne l'avait pas senti venir. Pris de court, le jeune homme abaissa rapidement le regard, passa une main malhabile sur ses paupières et releva aussitôt la tête.

Cela avait duré à peine une seconde.

Le coin était vide.

Il y eut d'abord la stupeur, l'incompréhension puis une angoisse sourde qui remonta dans sa poitrine.

 _Non._

Son cœur s'affola. Il fit un tour agité sur lui-même, son regard sautant telle une puce d'un recoin à l'autre de la salle d'eau. Il croyait pourtant sentir encore Sa présence comme un brouillard qui lui échappait de plus en plus.

 _Non._

Ses lèvres remuèrent fébrilement. Il crut bien murmurer Son nom. Plusieurs fois. Le héler d'une voix tremblante. Le doute l'assaillit. Il ne comprenait pas.

 _Non !_

 _Il_ était là ! Ce n'était pas _possible !_

Sa première pulsion fut de penser à Le rappeler. Flageolant sur ses jambes, les mains frémissantes, il s'agrippa au lavabo et porta un regard désespéré sur le miroir.

La surface lisse lui renvoya l'image d'un type coiffé d'un chapeau que la perte de contrôle de la situation rendait ravagé, à moitié fou. L'image d'un type dans l'urgence, le visage blême, les yeux luisants et la poitrine haletante, qui ne savait plus si ce qu'il venait de vivre était bien réel ou simplement un fantôme. Un type que la solitude écrasa alors que la réalité, aussi aiguisée qu'un éclat de miroir, venait l'achever, lui révélant que, peut-être, il avait tout inventé.

A tel point qu'il fut abasourdi de comprendre que c'était son propre reflet.


End file.
